


【翻译】街垒的另一边（无授权）

by Shankspeare



Category: Illusions perdues | Lost Illusions - Honoré de Balzac, La Comédie Humaine - Honoré de Balzac, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shankspeare/pseuds/Shankspeare
Summary: 米歇尔·克雷斯蒂安，“雄才大略的共和党人，抱着欧罗巴联邦的梦想，为圣西门运动出过不少力。”在他的形象里，有一部分安灼拉，有一部分公白飞，有一部分乔汉，有一部分费以伊，还有一部分巴奥雷。这还没完，他是在1832年的拉马克起义中去世的。把他调去街垒，雨果的书里，这就是这篇同人的背景。克雷斯蒂安属于巴尔扎克，其他人属于雨果。既然作者都是朋友，应该不会介意。





	【翻译】街垒的另一边（无授权）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chrestien at Chanvrerie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491452) by TheHighestPie. 



> 作者说明：既读过《悲惨世界》这套砖头又读过《幻灭》的人都知道，ABC们与“七星社”具有十分明显的相似之处：二者都是九名年轻男子组成的团体；在十九世纪二三十年代间为了理想参加起义反抗社会；第十个成员加入他们又跑了，因为没法完全接受他们的原则；团体中都有一位被描述为如阿波罗一般。  
> 七星社其实是个学术团体，不过有些成员的政见和ABC差不多……有一位即便归入街垒战士中也没有丝毫不妥。米歇尔·克雷斯蒂安，“雄才大略的共和党人，抱着欧罗巴联邦的梦想，为圣西门运动出过不少力。”在他的形象里，有一部分安灼拉，有一部分公白飞，有一部分乔汉，有一部分费以伊，还有一部分巴奥雷。这还没完，他是在1832年的拉马克起义中去世的。  
> 唯一的问题是：他为另一边战斗。【他“不是为他自己的主张牺牲的。”】  
> 米歇尔·克雷斯蒂安“像小兵一般死在圣梅丽修道院。不知哪个商人的子弹打中了法兰西最高尚的一个人物。”  
> （died, a simple soldier in the cloister of Saint-Merri. The ball of a shopkeeper sent out of life one of the noblest creatures that ever trod the soil of France.）  
> 把他调去街垒，雨果的书里，这就是这篇同人的背景。  
> 克雷斯蒂安属于巴尔扎克，其他人属于雨果。既然作者都是朋友，应该不会介意。
> 
> 【《幻灭》译文引用1987年人民文学出版社出版的《巴尔扎克全集》的第9册，译者傅雷。】

残骸。硝烟。呻吟。公白飞蹒跚着穿过街垒外围昏暗的遗骸，手枪的枪管在紧握的双手中颤抖。只剩几小时好活了，但天职依然在召唤。  
“有没有生还者？”他喊道，努力不去细看乱抛在街道上的尸首。“我可以……也许能帮助您。我们有临时的医院。如果不想离开这里，也请您说出来。”  
黑暗中，一个身着国民警卫队制服的身影呻吟着，挣扎着想爬起来。公白飞吓了一跳，抬起武器指向那人的头部。“您是否凭荣誉起誓，向我们投降？您将不再试图攻击任何人？”  
“是的。”士兵喘息道，“……救我。”  
公白飞放低武器，走向伤者，几乎感激地在他身旁跪下。“哪儿？”  
“胸。”  
他轻轻帮伤者仰面躺好。首先：伤口。正如这个人所指出的，一颗子弹嵌入了他的肋骨之间。“呼吸。”公白飞嘱咐，耳朵贴近伤处，只听见显示液体充盈的可怕格格声在肺部深处作响。公白飞已经筋疲力尽，感觉不到遗憾了。差不多还有点嫉妒，这一位的工作也完成了。  
然后：面庞。他大约比街垒上的武装学生大上十岁，脸色灰白，可相貌温和。令人惊讶的是，他已经朦胧的眼中没有丝毫仇恨或怨念的痕迹。他的生命再也没有希望。只是另一场悲剧。  
“朋友，已经没有凡人能够救您了。”没有反应。“街垒最终会失陷，可还是能撑上几个钟点。即使军队找到您，您依然和我一样死定了。”他抬起手枪，“许可我结束您的痛苦吗？再说一次祷告，您便逃离这地狱了。”  
“不。”  
公白飞沮丧又痛苦地闭上眼睛。“那么，我必须走了。还有生者要照料。”  
他站起身，那人的手扑向了他的衣袖。“请带我走。让我死在……您那一边。”  
“为什么？”  
“我发现自己似乎待在错误的一方了。”  
“您是谁？”  
“您可有……听说过米歇尔·克雷斯蒂安？”  
“克雷斯蒂安，欧罗巴联邦主义者？1830年的圣西门主义者？”  
克雷斯蒂安点点头，虚弱地笑了：“正是在下。”  
“安灼拉（我们的领袖）总是崇敬地谈到您！他推崇您的理念，怎么和我们说的？是了，‘我们正在向人民的联盟进发，’还有，‘欧罗巴将有她自己的联邦。’我自己也读过您的一些著作；我们一直想找到您！为什么到头来您会跟我们交战的？”  
“共和党人也得吃饭啊。只要能供我自由思考，我才不关心工作是什么；一个男人……应当经历各行各业，所以我成了士兵。你们新生代……我担心你们对我来说太放浪。”  
“恐怕我们对自己来说也太放浪了。不然大家怎么会沦落到这儿？”  
克雷斯蒂安笑了起来，却马上变成了咳血。公白飞伸手托起他的头，凝结了血液的手指伸入纠缠的头发，轻轻抬高这样他就不至于被血液堵塞喉咙。“可不是嘛，”顺了气，克雷斯蒂安答道，“咱们精神相似……你们，和我。”  
公白飞庄严地，也是温柔地点头。“我也这么认为。但是，我能为你做什么，兄弟？怎样都好……”  
“帮我的身体赶上精神，加入你们的行列。”  
“再移动你会死得更快。确定吗？你的精神已经与我们一道了。”  
“确定。”  
“我数到三。一……二……”  
第三声，公白飞拎起克雷斯蒂安。克雷斯蒂安竭尽全力搂住公白飞的肩头，他们一步一挪，缓慢地撤离战场。  
一步。一步。公白飞的双腿本已疲惫地颤抖了，在克雷斯蒂安的重量下更是差不多要瘫下去。没过多久，他便分辨不清这痛楚的喘息声是在这联邦主义者发出的还是来源于他自己。  
他们走近咖啡馆时，若李出现了。他头上一半的地方都满是鲜血。“你去哪儿啦？要我帮忙吗？”  
“帮我扶他进去好了。”  
“士兵？”  
“同志。我们的兄长。”  
若李耸耸肩，眼下什么都不会叫他惊奇了。“那好。”他刚刚负担起克雷斯蒂安的一部分重量，街垒另一边就传来了号令声。他们试图逃进屋里时，隆隆的靴子声穷追不舍。第一个翻过垒顶的士兵放枪击倒了若李。克雷斯蒂安咚的一声倒在地上。公白飞大吼一声，马上回敬一枪，正中士兵的肚腹。他跌下街垒，不见了。  
竭力不去看若李最后的抽搐，他空洞的眼神，从喉咙里喷涌的血液，公白飞执意再次抱起克雷斯蒂安，在越发逼近的喧嚣中尽量听清他的话语。“扔掉手枪。”克雷斯蒂安喘息道，“如果他们还有理智……说不定不会杀你。你是医生。入狱，也许吧。”  
“怎么，污辱我自己，背叛我的朋友，好躲在监狱里腐烂？哈！你会这样做吗？”  
克雷斯蒂安缓慢地摇了摇头，若有似无的怜悯笑容爬上了他的嘴角。  
“就是这样。我发了誓要带你到安全的地方，说到要做到。再努把力。”  
“保护好自己吧。”  
“还有什么不同呢？”他们也不该死，公白飞想，保护我自己，就只有杀掉他们。让我们有始有终吧，既然终结已近在咫尺。  
他们正要站起来，一个士兵停在面前。“你，在对这名士兵干什么？”  
“我正在向这位伟大而崇高的人表示敬意。”  
“放他下来，你这凶手！我们都听说过你们对我们的死者做的事！”  
公白飞疑惑地望向那位民团士兵。他惶恐、痛苦，而且太过年轻。“做什么了？”  
“分尸！还有——还有——！”  
士兵痛苦地尖叫着，将刺刀捅出。拼着最后一点力气，克雷斯蒂安直起身挡住攻击。“欧罗巴。”他喃喃地说，死了。  
公白飞和那名士兵呆若木鸡地瞪着克雷斯蒂安，直到几秒钟后炮声将他俩惊醒。他们互相盯着，公白飞太全神贯注地望着滑下对方脸颊的泪水，没有注意到刺刀三次野蛮地洞穿了他的胸膛。他倒在克雷斯蒂安身旁，鹅卵石路面上两人的血淌在一起。

*  
作者说明：这也许不是我最出色的作品，但我非写不可。好啦，去读一些真正的文学吧。最起码我应该能吸引个把人读《幻灭》吧。虽然不是雨果的书，可它还是很精彩的。

*  
初稿：2009.12.17  
修订：2019.06.19

**Author's Note:**

> 【翻译说明：  
> 《幻灭》一书是题献给维克多·雨果的。
> 
> 2009年起意翻这个短篇，可好不容易才意识到Lost Illusions就是《幻灭》……然后觉得“可不就是这个嘛”。虽然一直想看关于《人间喜剧》的讨论但不能得逞，中文讨论难得一见，英文又看不懂说的是谁。（叹气儿）
> 
> 米歇尔·克雷斯蒂安之死，中译版本和英译版本：  
> “像小兵一般死在圣梅丽修道院。不知哪个商人的子弹打中了法兰西最高尚的一个人物。”  
> “died, a simple soldier in the cloister of Saint-Merri. The ball of a shopkeeper sent out of life one of the noblest creatures that ever trod the soil of France.”
> 
> 这是中译的部分注释：“……当时拥护政府的以中小资产阶级为主，镇压群众的民团即由中小商人组成，故下文提到商人的子弹。”
> 
> 结合注释，中译认为克雷斯蒂安在起义者阵营，而非本文中身为士兵的设定。联系后文，他的朋友安葬他要顶着“政治上的暴力”，似乎也说明克雷斯蒂安是造反者。故存疑。】


End file.
